First Kiss
by LouiseRisa
Summary: What my fuzzy little mind think if Luchia's and Kaito's first kiss in Luchia's human form. One-shot... Summary sucks, story's better… My first fanfic for MMPPP!


**First Kiss**

**Summary: What my fuzzy little mind think if Luchia's and Kaito's first kiss in Luchia's human form.**

Disclaimer: I don't own MMPPP, both the anime and manga. Nor do I have any affiliations to its' writer, producer, etc…

* * *

It's just another boring day in school, the teachers had not given the students any work to do, so Kaito and a few friends of his played a game of truth or dare to pass the time.

It was Kaito's turn as the bottle spin and finally pointed at him. Between the two choices of truths and dares, he chooses dare. The poor guy has no idea what his peers are planning as Kaito watch them discuss in a group for Kaito's dare challenge.

One of them suddenly jerk up and smile sheepishly at Kaito. Prepared for the worst, Kaito says, "I hope that whatever you guys are planning, you're not getting me into something embarrassing…"

"Well Kaito, we think it could or could not be embarrassing for you, but it might be embarrassing for the other participant for your dare…" Nagisa said.

"Yeah Kaito. Now, let's back to business. Tell us the name of the first girl you can think of right now!" Masahiro demanded.

Thinking rather seriously, Kaito thinks of the mermaid who saved him seven years ago. Knowing that the guys won't believe the existence of mermaids, Kaito thinks of another person. This time, that girl being Luchia.

"Nanami Luchia. Why? What does this dare has to do with her?" Kaito enquired.

"Well… Well… Well… Kaito-kun, the dare has a big deal to do with her. We want you to kiss her on the lips… and… if you won't, you'll have a very severe consequence to face…"

"What kind of consequence are you guys talking about? What if I don't want to do the dare?" taunted Kaito.

"Kaito, we've warned you about the consequence. If you don't do the dare, we'll stop by your house today and confiscate your surfing items, including all surfboards and swimsuits! And, another thing is you're not allowed to surf for a month! Are you sure you're not doing the dare? Come on, we know you need to practice for the upcoming competition next week… It's just a kiss, nothing more, just a pure innocent kiss on the lips."

Kaito really does have a surfing competition next week, and he can't afford to let them confiscate all his surfing gear when he needs them for practice. Weighing the pros and cons, Kaito finally come to a decision.

"Fine! Just a peck. And after that, you'll leave my surfing gear alone!" Kaito said to them.

* * *

Out in the far corner of the classroom, Luchia, Hanon and Rina are sitting together in a group. They are talking about plans to do for the day.

"So, what about shopping after helping onee-chan at the Pearl Piari, Luchia?" Hanon asked.

"Why not a swim instead? I haven't swum for awhile already and I miss the ocean." Rina suggested.

Just before Rina and Hanon could start a fight, Luchia interrupted them, until… "Why don't we have a swim first then we go to the mall? I heard that the sale only lasted till to..."

"Luchia, can you help me for a minute?" said the voice of the one who's precious to the North Pacific Ocean Mermaid Princess.

Startled, Luchia turns around and her eyes soon meet with Kaito's. "Umm…. What help do you need from me, Kaito?" Luchia fluttered.

"Well… The guys and I are playing a game of truth or dare, and I chose dare when it's my turn… Umm… Can you help me accomplish my dare?"

Without thinking, Luchia answered him, "If it's anything within my power, I'll try my best in assisting you…"

"Umm…. You sure? Cause I think you're the only one that can help me now…"

"If it's within my power…"

Slowly, Kaito reaches his hand under Luchia's chin, tilts her head up and he leans forward and gently kisses the girl on her lips. The kiss was light at first, but somehow, something in Kaito's mind snapped. He deepened the kiss and the startled Luchia had to pull away, even though she was actually enjoying it.

The kiss did not go by unnoticed though, as Kaito had hoped before going to Luchia. The guys from the truth or dare game had made sure to pull out their cell-phone and took photographs of them kissing. Half of the class was watching them too. They did not suspect that Kaito was going to actually kiss Luchia, but they do know Luchia and him were close.

Hanon and Rina, who are still sitting on the chairs behind Luchia, are very shocked. But there was this one tiny little moment when no one notices, Hanon and Rina smirked. They didn't expect Kaito to really accomplish his dare.

Yes dear readers, THEY are the masterminds. They knew of Luchia's feelings toward Kaito, and so does the guys know about Kaito's towards Luchia, even though Kaito doesn't realizes it. They've planned it during lunch with the guys and asked the guys to initiate the game and when it's Kaito's turn and if he chose dare, the guys will ask him to kiss Luchia.

So now you know… My little mad mind… *sighs*

Please click the blue little button below and tell me what you think… ^_^

THANK YOU!

AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! = D


End file.
